


Ordinary Day

by giors1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È un giorno normale della vita di due persone che stanno insieme.<br/>È un giorno normale della vita di due persone che sono tutto tranne che normali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

È un giorno normale della vita di due persone che stanno insieme.  
È un giorno normale della vita di due persone che sono tutto tranne che normali.  
Lei e lui lavorano insieme in un ospedale, dove nessuno sa che si frequentano da più di un anno, e continuano sera dopo sera a sorridere della loro relazione clandestina dopo che arrivano separati nell’appartamento di lui, deve vivono insieme.  
Allo stesso modo sorridono tutte le volte che lui entra nell’ufficio di lei per vederla, anche solo per un minuto o persino baciarla in un angolo nascosto, se è un giorno fortunato. E i giorni sono sempre fortunati perché entrambi fanno in modo che lo siano.  
Sorridono sempre di nascosto, quando si trovano al Plainsboro, mentre scoppiano in sonore risate quando sono a casa: questo perché lui si ostina a chiamarla per cognome a prescindere dal luogo in cui si trovano. È più forte di lui.  
Sorridono anche ogni volta che lui fa qualche battuta a sfondo sessuale rivolta a lei quando sono in mezzo ai loro colleghi. Non perché sia divertente, ma perché di solito allude a qualcosa che è successo davvero nelle sere precedenti.

È un giorno normale nella vita di due persone che stanno insieme.  
Lui, come ad ogni pausa pranzo, finge di andare a rinchiudersi in qualche stanza dell’ambulatorio a mangiare cibo avariato mentre gioca con la playstation o guarda l’ennesima puntata di General Hospital.  
Lei, come ad ogni pausa pranzo, finge di andare in palestra o uscire per qualche riunione con qualche finanziatore in un ristorante.  
Partono separati e arrivano separati. Si organizzano sempre per fare in modo che tutto sia credibile, anche se a volte devono cedere e fingere di trovarsi per caso alla mensa dell’ospedale.  
Ultimamente, la meta delle loro fughe è una panchina in un parco che si trova ad una decina di chilometri dal PPTH, dove se ne possono stare abbracciati in queste giornate di primavera inoltrata e salutare le solite persone che vedono tutti i giorni delle quali non sapranno mai il nome; loro saranno ricordati come quelli che se ne stanno seduti su quella panchina che all’ora di pranzo se ne sta per metà al sole e per l’altra metà all’ombra di un albero.  
Lui sta nella parte con l’ombra mentre lei, lamentandosi, accetta di starsene nella parte che rimane al sole solo perché lui dice di adorarla quando strizza leggermente gli occhi.

È un giorno normale della vita di House e Cuddy, che stanno insieme.  
Però solo uno dei due è convinto che questo sia un giorno normale, perché l’altro sa che non lo sarà affatto.  
Come ogni giorno arrivano alla solita panchina. Non arrivano tenendosi mano nella mano oppure abbracciati perché questo non è il loro stile, per quanto basti vederli quando si guardano negli occhi per capire quanto non riescano a stare uno senza l’altra.  
Come ogni giorno arrivano alla solita panchina, ma oggi House ferma Cuddy prima che lei possa sedersi. La prende per mano con dolcezza e le chiede se può salire in piedi sulla panchina, e non importa se preferisce la metà col sole o quella senza.  
Lo sguardo interrogativo di Cuddy è persino meglio di quello che assume quando stizza gli occhi per colpa del troppo sole.  
Nel parco ci sono le solite persone delle quali House e Cuddy non sapranno mai il nome.  
House guarda Cuddy dal basso verso l’alto. Cuddy ha scelto di stare in piedi sulla panchina dalla parte dell’ombra; è un peccato non vedere la smorfia che fa strizzando gli occhi.  
“Lisa Cuddy, mi vuoi sposare?”

Era un giorno speciale nella vita della vita di House e Cuddy.  
Lei è seduta dietro la sua scrivania mentre scrive appunti sul foglio di una cartella clinica.  
Lui sta visitando un uomo che si lamenta di dolori al ginocchio.  
Lei e lui lavorano insieme in un ospedale, dove nessuno sa che si frequentano da più di un anno.  
La porta a vetri che separa lo studio dove si trova lei dalla cinica dove lavora lui non è però così fastidiosa come sempre.  
Sulla porta a vetri qualcuno ha scritto, in un carattere abbastanza grande e familiare ad alcuni dei medici che lavorano al Plainsboro, il cognome House appena dopo quello di Cuddy.  
Chiunque passerà di fronte a quella porta, d’ora in poi, leggerà Lisa Cuddy House M.D.  
Ed almeno quattro persone di quell’ospedale diranno “Lo sapevo già…”


End file.
